Twelve Sons & Daughters
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and seventy-two: As he looks out to the stage, Will sees students, he sees sons and daughters.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"Twelve Sons & Daughters"  
Will & New Directions **

He'd become a teacher to help kids. He just felt in the right place when he was there, and he knew that was where he belonged. He never knew what it could bring him until he met… them. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, and Matt. They'd become something together, all of them, much more than what anyone had ever expected of them.

But now it was ending. For all they'd achieved together, it wasn't enough for others.

Sitting there in the auditorium, looking at those twelve faces, tearing up at the thought of their family being torn apart, he knew that was in fact what they'd come to be… He may not have become a father to a child of his own, with Terri, but seeing them there, feeling in himself the emotion they were feeling, he knew… he'd gotten them, and that was more than he could ever hope to get… they were family, they were like children to him. And hearing them all put into words… well, their journey… He was about the proudest he could be.

Matt was the first to speak, this alone being something. He'd been fading into the background, barely ever heard, but he could see now how he was starting to make more of a place for himself. Will could only hope that this would carry on, evolve…

Tina… She did have a stutter, yes, but it was fake, more than a stutter. In this one year she had learned to embrace the club and its people, learned it was okay to let them get close to her. Will could see so much change in her, and he was glad to have been even just a part of that process.

Mercedes had so much power in her; even amongst insecurities, she would show so much strength. She certainly didn't give her place when it came to the stage. But the 'closeted diva' could as much share in people's experience as she could stomp her foot and demand respect for her gift. She had begun to embrace the balance, the in between land, with them.

Quinn… the queen of McKinley… Looking at her now, she wasn't so much the girl who'd come to stand before him, with her back-up Cheerios, to audition. But then with all she'd gone through, it was only natural. And no matter how she'd ended up with them, she had in fact become part of their club and, in doing so, she had found herself right where she needed to be. They'd all been right there with her, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't joined them.

Mike had found a place to share in what he loved, share his dancing. Much like Matt, what he lacked in speech, he more than made up for on his feet. With the others, he'd been vital in saving Sectionals when Will couldn't be there, and from that point he just went on higher.

Santana had come off as more or less what she appeared to be on the surface, and if he was honest, Will had to admit he hadn't thought much of her being in Glee Club beyond being a tag-along. Only as time went by he could see how even she had taken to this familial sense. They were hearing more of her, and this could only be a good thing.

And Brittany always came right on her heels… She was a bit of an enigma, and prone to make one raise an eyebrow in confusion as to the words that had come from her mouth. Surely the eyebrows rose not in confusion but in amazement when she danced. Will was still determined that there was more to her. If they just had more time…

Kurt… It had been a trying year for many, and Kurt was one of them. He'd been going after who he was, and Will liked to think that being part of Glee Club had help to secure that position. He knew there had been some moments of self-doubt, but in the end his true self prevailed…

Puck was another transformation in progress. His opening to the ins and outs of Glee Club was very much a tug-of-war. He could have moments where he was completely opening himself to the experience but then, like a ghost mohawk rose over his head, the old Puck would make a return. Still, with all that happened, with him and Quinn and the baby, he had been made to grow, even a little… hopefully enough.

Artie had shown so much talent, defying all limitations and expectations. It had all been there within him, no one knowing, and still Will was certain many still underestimated him… But he didn't, and he was sure if they all only had more time, then they would all come to see what was there, in him.

Rachel… Oh, Rachel Berry… How could it be that someone with her belief in her talent would let so many let her believe she was less than who she was… Just when she would seem so crazy and out of control, she would reveal this side of herself that was so very human. And she had also grown, within Glee Club. As he could expect, this was often challenged by her character. Will firmly believed in her though, more than most people did.

And then… Finn… If any of them felt like a son, like an extension of himself… They'd both been through heart wrenching betrayal, and the need to find themselves again, and Will was so very glad he'd been able to be there for him. They had both lifted one another back up on their feet.

It couldn't be over, not now… they were just starting. And what would happen to all of them without each other… it wasn't right… something had to be done… but what?

THE END


End file.
